


Ruby and Brass

by HardiganCaptain



Category: The Take (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bit dub con Freddie.</p><p>You're welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby and Brass

The sound of pounding echoed through the apartment, startling you awake, your breath coming in sharp gasps until you were able to calm it. It was like listening to a heart beat. Ragged and dull, a heavy beat, that for reasons your sleep ridden mind couldn't place scared you. Throwing back the covers, your feet hit the floor as your hand reached out for the heavy bat by your bed. The pounding of your heart started to match the knocking, your fingers slowly opening and recurling along the bat's grip.

"Open the door, you lazy slag!"

Familiar voice or not, your hand hesitated just shy of the door knob, your other hand starting to ache as you gripped tighter. Freddie. Glancing at the clock you saw it was four in the morning and he was pounding hard enough on your door that the graveyard across town probably had occupants rolling in their graves.

"C'mon, I know you're up. It's wet out here! I look like a drowned cat, just open the fackin' door."

Setting the bat down, propped against the umbrella stand, you tugged the door open without taking off the chain.

"Freddie it's four o'clock in the morning. What the fuck do you want?"

"Watch that tone, yeah?" Brushing at his clothes, he slid his fingers through his hair as he glared at you from behind his rain speckled aviators. "Take of that stupid chain, there's a good girl. It's fackin' pourin' out."

"Go home to Jackie." You tried shutting the door, scowling at him when he shoved the toe of his shoe in the way. 

"Don't send me home to that cow." He smiled, lifting his hand to hold the door from closing as he moved his foot. "C'mon, just let me in. I'm a mess, I need you babe."

Curses flew from your lips on a hushed tone as you closed the door and pulled the chain back. You barely had time to step back before he pushed open the door and shoved past you to tug at his shirt. It fell on your coffee table with a wet plop, the dark coloured fabric causing a puddle on the stained wood. A sharp sound escaped you when he turned and you saw the wife beater he wore beneath it was stained a pastel pink, streaks of red along his arms.

"What did you do?"

"Some cunt thought he could hold out on Jimmy and me. On me! Can you believe the fackin' cheek..." Pulling the vest from his pants, he dragged it over his back and tossed it to join his shirt, his back a spattering artistry of bruises.

"Freddie..."

"What?" Looking over his shoulder at you he caught his reflection in the hall mirror and scowled. "That bastard, if he wasn't already-"

"You killed him?!"

"Course I did! Can't have that kind of bollocks and you know it."

"Freddie you can't just kill someone for-"

His hand hit your jaw as he whirled to face you, his whole body leaning forwards towards you as he gripped your jaw and walked you back to the wall. Your reflection in his aviators was distorted, but there was anger showing and not fear, as you gripped his wrist and tried to pull him loose.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the girl who's fucking house you came into after killing someone. What. Did you think I was going to give you an alibi?"

"Course you will." His smile was slick, the Devil's own twist to his lips, as he leaned closer to kiss you hard enough to hurt. "You're my girl."

That hurt, and for a split second all you could see was red, your fingers grabbing the knuckleduster necklace and twisting it so the thin chain pinched his throat. The smile slid away, his hand on your jaw pulling you away from the wall and throwing you to the floor as he rubbed the thin red line on his throat.

"What do you think you're doin'?!"

"I'm not your alibi, I'm not your bit on the side. I'm fucking done with you. Get out!"

He stared down at you in disbelief, his jaw working the gum in his mouth slowly even as he pulled the end of his belt loose. Lamp light glinted off the brass knuckledusters on his fingers, your stomach clenching with want even as you scrambled off the floor and shoved him backwards.

"Get out!" Your hands slid on his slick skin when you shoved him again, pulling back your hand and feeling a vicious sense of joy when your palm connected with his cheek. 

"You stupid-"

Grabbing your wrist he twisted, sneering at you as he forced you down to your knees, dropping your wrist to tangle his fingers in your hair as he dragged you to your bedroom. When you started to get your feet beneath you, he gave a sharp yank to throw you off balance, your head hitting the metal running board when he got you into the room.

"Get up. Don't look at me half daft, get on the fackin' bed." When you simply glared up at him, he snarled and took hold of your head again before throwing you onto the bed. "Drop the act, you slag, when have you ever not been my alibi?"

The pillow that flew at his head caught him by surprise, ducking out of the way as he shucked his slacks to the floor. Hand gripping your ankle he pulled you closer, fingers curling around your underwear and tugging them over your hips. The sharp sound of your heel catching his shoulder echoed in the room, his grunt of surprise as he smacked it away following it.

"Stop it! I'll pop you, I swear I will." Smooth metal slid along your skin, the blood stained knuckle dusters smoothing over your leg as he pulled the fabric down and over your foot. "Just stop actin' like-"

"If you don't leave, I'll kill you while you're sleeping."

That pulled him up short, his brow furrowing with confusion as he stared at you. Fingers trailing over your skin, he looked down at himself, hard and thick pressed against your thigh, and then rolled his eyes up to smile at you. Tugging off his aviators, he tossed them across the room, his hands settling on your hips to toss you farther up on the bed.

"Then I guess we won't be sleepin', yeah?"

His lips on yours were soft, persuasive, small brushes that sent heat pooling between your legs as he slowly moved your legs apart to settle between them. He pulled his head back when you tried to bite the full lower lip, fingers pinching your jaw to hold you still before kissing you again. Your thighs tightened around his hips at the feel of his fingertips lightly stroking along you, the metal surprisingly cool against the skin of your inner thigh.

"Silly mare, you're soakin' wet for me already." Breath warm against your cheek, you felt his cheek dimple as he grinned, your hands shoving uselessly at his shoulders. "Stop fightin' me or I'm gonna hurt you."

Your sharp retort died on your tongue as he shoved two fingers inside you, the edge of the knuckledusters digging into your clit making you whine as you tried to squirm from beneath him. Fingers digging into his shoulders, your hips arched upwards, his lips on your pulse as his fingers thrusted.

"That's better, innit?" His teeth bit down sharply on your neck, his fingers still holding your jaw turning your head to the side as he kissed his way upwards to tug on your ear.

The smug tone was almost lost on you, the heavy press of his body making it hard to breathe, your skin sparking when he trailed open mouth kisses down your body leaving small red marks from sharp nips. Your breath caught in your throat when he pulled his hand back, your skin pimpling at the cool air as he moved away to flip your onto your stomach. Firm fingers curled around your hips, the tips digging into your pubic bone as he pulled you up onto your knees, the head of his cock prodding before sliding in to the hilt.

Low groan sending chills down your spine, your fingers gripped the blanket as his hips started to move, each thrust short and harsh leaving you whining shamelessly. You could feel the bruises forming, his torso draping over you as he sank his teeth into your shoulder, the pace too fast to build the pleasure so much as send your orgasm ripping through you without warning.

"That's it, that's it." His voice was husky in your ear, palms skimming along your sides as you half supported his weight before the tight grip was back and he pulled you into a thrust that left you howling.

His laughter rained down on your skin, his chest shaking with it before going still as he pulled you tight against him as he spilled inside you. Blunt nails broke skin, the low hum in his throat sending shivers down your spine as he pushed you away and fell to the bed beside you. When you rolled onto your side to face him, he was eyeing the knuckle dusters on his fingers, skimming his fingers over them.

"I want you to leave."

He glanced at you, smiling like you were a child, the curl of his lips indulgent as he pulled your closer to kiss your forehead.

"You're a terrible liar. Now shut up and go to sleep."


End file.
